Traicion
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Sasuke asesina a Naruto. Mientras que Naruto esta muerto, recibe la visita de 2 personas: Kimiko: la diosa de la sabiduría y Mayu (FemJubi) la madre de Ritsuko (Kyubi), quien les da su bendición y resucita a Naruto. Ambas deidades le otorgan un nuevo poder a Naruto. Ahora, él tendrá que aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes en compañía de Ritsuko e Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los únicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: **

***Kimiko. La diosa de la sabiduría. **

***Runato, hijo de Naruto e Ino, que viene del futuro para ayudar a sus padres y a Konoha. (Principalmente viene para turistear)**

**(Naru x FemKyubi x Ino)**

**Necesito que recuerden, que cuando yo diga "Ritsuko" me refiero a FemKyubi y cuando digo "Mayu" me refiero a FemJubi. **

**Nota: En cuanto al tatuaje: Imaginen el emblema de Assassins Creed. **

Nos situamos, en el Valle del Fin.

Sasuke tenía el sello del cielo en nivel 2, tenía en su mano un Chidory negro.

Naruto tiene las 9 colas y un Rasengan lila. 

—En cuanto te mate, tendré el Mangekyou Sharingan y con él, podre vengar a mi clan, matando a Itachi—dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacia Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke se aproximó a Naruto, consiguió atravesar el pecho del rubio, matándolo en el acto.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —grito Ritsuko, al ver a su amado ser atravesado por el Chidory del Uchiha.

Naruto cayó al suelo, todo se volvió negro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó en un lugar azul claro.

— ¿Es…? ¿Estoy muerto? —se preguntó Naruto.

—Naru…Naruto-Kun, lo lamento. Perdóname—dijo Ritsuko abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras lloraba amargamente. Una luz comenzó a brillar, cuando esta luz se apagó. Ante Naruto y Ritsuko, había una joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules, que tenía un vestido verde. — ¿Kimiko? —pregunto Ritsuko, sorprendida de ver a la castaña.

— ¿Quién es ella, Ritsuko-Chan? —pregunto Naruto.

—Es la diosa de la sabiduría—contesto la Kitsune— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kimiko?

—Deseaba darle un pequeño obsequio, a tu noviecito—dijo Kimiko sonriéndole a Naruto—El sello, que te entregare, te permitirá usar cualquier arma que puedas imaginarte. Puede serte de mucha utilidad, Naruto-Kun.

—Mi madre, especifico, que nadie jamás pondría sus manos sobre ese sello; que este sello no podía ser usado por ningún humano—dijo Ritsuko.

—Hola, hija—dijo una voz femenina. Ante Naruto y Ritsuko.

— ¡¿Mamá?! —pregunto Ritsuko.

Cabello negro, sus ojos eran una fusión del Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Vestía un Kimono azul.

—Hija, he visto el gran amor que se tienen, tú y Naruto—dijo Mayu. Ritsuko y Naruto estaban sonrojados—Es por eso mismo, que he enviado a Kimiko. Pero, además. Naruto—dijo Mayu tomando la mano de Naruto—Ritsuko— La mujer entre lazo las manos del Jinchuriki y de su hija—Tienen mi bendición, además… Naruto-Kun recibirá el Edengan—dijo Mayu mientras señalaba sus ojos—Aprenderás a usarlos Naruto-Kun. Porque solo alguien de alma pura puede usar el Edengan, a su máximo potencial—luego de decir esto desapareció en el aire.

—Ella dijo, que la gran mayoría de los humanos, usarían el sello para el mal y para sus propios propósitos egoístas. Sé que Naruto-Kun, lo usara para traer la paz y para proteger a los inocentes—dijo Kimiko, sonriéndole al rubio—Toma mi mano, Naruto-Kun—Naruto tomo la mano de la diosa—Uzumaki Naruto ¿Juras usar el sello para proteger a tus seres queridos?

—Lo juro, Kimiko-San—dijo Naruto con total convicción. En el antebrazo derecho de Naruto. Apareció una flecha que subía por su antebrazo.

— ¿Juras jamás usarlo contra un inocente? —pregunto Kimiko.

—Lo juro Kimiko-chan—dijo Naruto. Luego, en su antebrazo izquierdo, apareció otra flecha.

— ¿Juras que, de usarlo contra alguien, será alguien que atiente contra la vida de tus seres queridos? —pregunto Kimiko. Naruto volteo a mirar a Ritsuko.

—Significa, que solo la usaras contra alguien que desee matar a alguno de tus seres queridos, Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko.

—Lo juro—dijo Naruto. En ambos antebrazos, apareció una medialuna.

— ¿Juras ser discreto en cuanto al poder del Sello? —pregunto Kimiko.

—Lo juro—dijo Naruto. Ambos tatuajes brillaron.

—Junta tus brazos, Naruto—dijo Ritsuko. Al juntar sus antebrazos, los tatuajes se unían y daba un triángulo con la base curva; Del tatuaje salió un fuego negro—Imagínate cualquier arma, y esa arma se materializara.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó en el mismo lugar, Sasuke estaba parado casi sobre él, con el Chidory a punto de matarlo.

Naruto, pensó rápido, junto sus brazos y un fuego negro salió del tatuaje, incendiando las mangas de su chaqueta, sacando a Sasuke despedido, con unas llamas negras y dejando al Uchiha con quemaduras de 4° grado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi llego al lugar. Vio a Sasuke tirado y quemándose con unas misteriosas llamas negras que no se apagaban.

Kakashi mojo al Uchiha, hasta que las llamas se apagaron. Un ninja medico cargo a Naruto y otro a Sasuke.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hospital de Konoha.**

Ino y Tenten fueron a ver a Naruto.

Este era atendido por su madre Kushina y sus tíos (Nagato y Konan)

— ¿Naruto se pondrá bien, Kushina-Sama? —pregunto Ino, quien dejo un ramo de flores de Magnolias en la mesita, al lado de Naruto.

—Sí, Ino-chan—dijo Kushina—Él se pondrá bien, no te preocupes.

En ese instante parecía que había un huracán dentro de la sala del hospital: Cuando todos pudieron ver, era un niño de unos11 años: cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros.

—Runato-Kun—dijo Ino, mirando a su hijo aun no nacido. Runato y sus contrapartes del futuro (Naruto e Ino) ya antes habían ayudado a la pareja en algunas ocasiones; el pequeño Runato se puso pálido— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Tu abuela y yo, estamos atendiendo a tu padre.

—Dejen el alboroto—dijo Naruto quien comenzaba a despertar.

—Buenas tardes, Otosan—dijo el pequeño Runato parándose al lado de la cama de su padre.

—Runato—dijo Naruto mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine para decirles que tienen grandes problemas—dijo Runato.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —pregunto Nagato preocupado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la oficina de la Godaime Hokage, se encontraban los 3 consejeros: Koharu, Homura y Danzo.

—¡Exijo que renuncien! — Gritaba furioso Chouza Akimichi— ¡Mi hijo murió, por sus órdenes!

—¡Mi sobrino, el mejor Hyuga de su generación, está muerto por su culpa! — bramaba Hiashi.

—Perdidas como estas son naturales en el mundo de los ninja— replicaba Homura impasible— Ustedes deben pensar en la aldea.

—Es gracioso que lo digas, Homura —replico Shizune con veneno en su voz —Porque, si mal no recuerdo, ustedes ordenaron a Tsunade-sama que atendiera a Sasuke junto con un gran número de médicos, muchos más de lo necesario, solo porque es un Uchiha.

—Los Uchiha son el gran clan de Konoha —contesto Koharu— Y el último de ellos merece toda la atención médica que podamos darle. Además, ustedes tienen más familiares, su clan perdurara.

—No vinimos a discutir esto, ustedes tres dijeron que tenían una propuesta para hacer—exclamo Tsunade mirando hacia Danzo, Homura y Koharu.

En efecto Tsunade— respondió Danzo —el ultimo Uchiha se niega a permanecer aquí. Quiere escapar e ir con Orochimaru para incrementar su poder.

—Ya veo— respondió Tsunade— ¿y que quieren hacer al respecto?

Danzo sonrió de una forma siniestra.

—Le haremos una propuesta que no podrá rehusar. —Danzo dio un golpe en el piso y, al momento, entro Sasuke atado a una camilla seguido de dos médicos y Kakashi—Sasuke-san—llamo Danzo— Tenemos una propuesta, para ti.

—Muérete viejo, Orochimaru me otorgara un poder más haya de mis sueños y matare a Itachi—le respondió Sasuke enfadado.

—Lo que tú buscas de Orochimaru es poder ¿verdad? Pues te daremos el poder que ni Orochimaru ha obtenido— eso hiso que Sasuke, le prestara atención al anciano, al igual que a todos.

— ¿Y cómo lo harán? —pregunto Chouza Akimichi.

—Con el pergamino de Jutsus prohibidos del primer Hokage—dijo Homura.

—¡NUNCA! —dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie. —Ese pergamino contiene técnicas prohibidas, ningún Genin puede con él.

—Él aprenderá— respondieron Homura y Koharu, al unísono— Con el tiempo… aprenderá.

—Pero al fin y al cabo —objeto Tsunade —ese pergamino solo puede ser leído por el Hokage de turno

—Exactamente —sonrió Danzo sacando un pergamino— Aquí puedes ver las firmas de todo el consejo, además de la del señor feudal—Tsunade se cayó sentada en su asiento. Shizune abrió la boca en sorpresa

—No... No pueden...— murmuro incoherentemente Shizune.

—Uchiha Sasuke, ¡TU SERAS NUESTRO ROKUDAIME HOKAGE! —grito Danzo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Miles de Ambus de Raíz se aproximaban a la habitación de Naruto. Algo brillo bajo la manga derecha de Runato y una Shirasaya (Una Katana que no tiene guardamanos) apareció en su mano.

—Salgan de aquí—dijo Naruto. Mientras hacía aparecer un par de Shurikens de tamaño mediano, cuyas hojas, comenzaron a girar por si solas, como si fueran un par de ventiladores — ¡Salgan! —Todos le hicieron caso y se fueron.

Los Ambus entraron y Naruto les lanzo las Shurikens, las cuales por si solas despedazaron a todos los Ambus.

Sin embargo, Naruto dejo de moverse. Fue atrapado por la tecnica de sombras del clan Nara. A pocos metros de él, había un Ambu Nara, que lo capturo y lo guio fuera de la sala del Hospital.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, Nagato, Ino y Runato. Miraron hacia dentro, mientras que su: hijo, sobrino, novio y padre; era capturado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Pueblo de Konoha—dijo Danzo—es un gran placer para mí, presentarles. A su Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke. Que, como prueba de su sabia decisión de convertirse en nuestro líder, hará justicia sobre los traidores: Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Nagato, Uzumaki Naruto, Kato Shizune y Senju Tsunade.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Horas más tarde, Naruto estaba con miles de sellos inhibidores de Chacra, esposado y con una venda para que no viera. Lo pusieron ante Sasuke.

— ¿Tus últimas palabras? —pregunto Sasuke, mientras cargaba el Chidory.

—La traición supone una cobardía y una depravación detestable. Si he de morir hoy… juro, que te llevare conmigo, Sasuke—dijo Naruto. Todos comenzaron a reír.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Runato libero a Tsunade y a Shizune, que estaban apresadas. Ambas se vieron libres de sus ataduras y miraron hacia todos lados, vieron a Kushina diciéndoles con la mano que se acercaran y eso hicieron.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke cargo su Chidory, pero justo cuando le iba a dar a Naruto. El sello en los brazos del Uzumaki brillaron y en su lugar estaba Danzo. Sasuke no pudo detenerse y atravesó al anciano por el pecho matándolo en el acto.

Sasuke encontró a Naruto liberado de sus esposas y segundos después, vio una Katana en su mano.

— ¡Edengan!—grito Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto eran rojos, con un patrón de ondas y en las ondas, 3 tomoe (las "comas" del Sharingan) por cada onda. Dando un total de nueve.

Homura y Koharu estaban temblando del miedo.

Su plan era simple: Otorgarle a Sasuke el Mangekyou Sharingan y manejar al nuevo Hokage a su antojo. Ahora, Uzumaki Naruto, tenía un Mangekyou Sharingan.

Danzo uso el Izanagi para escapar de la muerte y se aproximó a Naruto.

— ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!? —pregunto Danzo.

—Cuando Sasuke me ataco, yo morí. Pero, me encontré con Jubi, quien me otorgo el Edengan y me devolvió la vida—explico Naruto como si le hablara a un amigo. Danzo intento retroceder, pero Naruto lo tomo por la espalda con la ayuda de un Bushin.

—Hice una promesa, Danzo. Jure que jamás, usaría el Sello. Contra alguien inocente. Pero ustedes 3, han contaminado a Konoha con sus ansias de poder. Por su culpa, mis amigos murieron—Naruto junto sus brazos y el sello brillo, de él, salió un fuego negro que le produjo a Danzo, quemaduras de 5° grado, que terminaron por carbonizar al anciano, hasta convertirlo en un simple esqueleto.

— **¡Ambus, maten al Uzumaki!—**ordenaron al unísono Homura y Koharu. Miles de Ambus rodearon al Uzumaki.

—_Naruto-Kun_—dijo Mayu en su cabeza—_Invoca la Katana Yamato. Es la Katana más veloz tanto del mundo humano, como del mundo demoniaco._ —El Uzumaki junto sus brazos y el sello comenzó a brillar

—Katana Yamato—Una Katana apareció en manos del Uzumaki. El mango era blanco, el guardamanos era dorado y en la funda, habían un par de cintas amarillas. El Uzumaki saco la Katana de su funda y un enorme poder demoniaco se hiso presente.

Sin hacerse esperar, mato a los Ambus que le rodeaban, en un parpadeo.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto Homura — ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido un sello de invocación y un Mangekyou Sharingan tan poderoso!?

—Fue un obsequio… un obsequio… de Jubi—dijo Naruto. Todos estaban temblando de miedo.

—_Naruto-Kun_—dijo Mayu nuevamente—_Invócame... a pesar de que no tengo a mis hijas, solo imagínate un animal con 10 colas, luego usa tu Edengan. En parte solo será, una ilusión, pero a lo mejor será lo suficientemente real, como para inculcarles miedo. _

Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos

—Jutsu de Invocación: Jubi no Okami—En la luna, se volvió roja, con un patrón de ondas y dentro de las ondas, 3 tomoe por cada onda.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, de entre las sombras, apareció un lobo de 10 colas, cuyos ojos eran el Edengan.

— ¡Es Jubi! —grito un aldeano

— ¡Nos asesinara a todos! —grito otro aldeano

— ¡Corran! —grito un Ambu. Pero nadie podía moverse.

Naruto apareció frente a sus amigos novatos, los padres de los mismos y otras personas que lo apreciaban (Como Teuchi y Ayame), también Tsunade.

—Es hora de irnos, no podemos quedarnos… y arriesgarnos a que se den cuenta de que solo es una ilusión—todos asintieron y desaparecieron.

Eran sus amigos y si debían de apoyarse unos a otros, convirtiéndose en traidores a Konoha. Lo harían.

Los novatos, los padres de los novatos, los 2 Sanín, los Jounin, Teuchi y Ayame.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y consiguió seguirlos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tío Nagato—dijo Naruto mirando al pelirrojo— ¿Te importaría usar tu Shinra Tensei sobre Konoha, por favor? No me queda mucho para que la ilusión del supuesto Jubi se desvanezca.

—Claro—dijo Nagato, mientras volteaba a mirar Konoha—Shinra Tensei—Donde antes estaba Konoha, ahora solo había un cráter. Todos comenzaron a saltar entre los árboles y atravesaron el bosque de la muerte, antes de que el Shinra Tensei los alcanzara, mientras que este, iba borrando a toda Konoha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Consiguieron salir a tiempo de Konoha y tomaron un barco para volver a Uzushio.

—Wow—dijo Runato al ver cómo era Uzushio, años antes de que él naciera—Uzushio era un pueblo muy lindo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices hijo? —pregunto Ino preocupada sobre su futuro.

—Porque… en mi época, Uzushio es una ciudad amurallada. Uzushio es la última nación Shinobi. Las otras fueron conquistadas por el Señor Feudal del fuego. Los 6 Kages y sus pueblos se reunieron en Uzushio, convirtiéndose en un consejo: la abuela Tsunade es la Hokage, el tío Gaara era el Kazekage, el señor A es el Raikage, el señor Onoki es el Tsuchikage, la señora Mei es la Mizukage y mi padre el Uzukage—explico Runato.

En la playa fueron recibidos por otros miembros del clan Uzumaki.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Kushina-Sama—dijo un joven pelirrojo.

—Muchas gracias, Kaito-Kun—dijo Kushina.


	2. Sin sangre derramada, no hay perdon

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los únicos que nos pertenecen son:**

***Kimiko la diosa de la sabiduría.**

***Runato. El hijo de Naruto e Ino, que viene del futuro para ayudar a sus padres y a Konoha (Principalmente viene para turistear)**

***Naoko. La hija de Naruto y Ritsuko, al igual que su hermanastro viene para ayudar. Pero más que nada para recordarle a Runato que es un idiota.**

***Creo que al igual que Madara, que puede hace evolucionar su Sharingan a Mangekyou y a Rinnegan. Creo que lo mismo lo podría hacer Naruto, ahora que tiene el "Edengan" ¿O no?**

**La máscara que usa Naruto. Es la misma que usa Tobi/Obito al comienzo del OVA 6 de Naruto Shippuden. **

Runato contesto su celular, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción.

_**(…)Por favor, abandona el instinto.**_

_**Estaba atrapado en la curva, de un círculo vicioso.**_

_**Fue un error haber confiado en ti.**_

_**Ahora muero a una anormal velocidad.**_

El rubio no necesitaba mirar quien era.

—Hola, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto, mientras que la otra persona le deba una respuesta—Diles que estoy ayudando en Uzushio—la persona le contesto y Runato alejo el celular de su oreja—No me grites, ya te dije que les estoy ayudando—la persona aparentemente ya se había calmado—Si quieres, hazlo. Pero avísales—Runato volvió a alejar el celular de su oreja—Bien… aquí te espero Neechan—luego corto la llamada y volteo a mirar a sus padres.

Minutos después, Kaito los organizo en la mansión del Uzukage. Cuando Kaito salió, se escuchó un relámpago dentro de la mansión. Kaito, asustado volvió a entrar.

Apareció una chica de cabello rubio, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, que vestía una camiseta verde y una falda negra.

—Otosan, Okasan. Les quiero presentar a mi hermana Naoko—dijo Runato

—Hija de Ritsuko, si mal no estoy ¿no es verdad? —pregunto Naruto. Naoko asintió.

—Les traje el diario de Otosan—dijo Naoko mientras entregaba el diario a Naruto—Esto puede serles de mucha ayuda.

—Pues… perdóname, hija. Pero no deseo saber mucho sobre mi futuro. Solo lo esencial—dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras le devolvía el diario a su hija. Naoko tomo el diario y este desapareció en una nube de humo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas de Konoha.

El Rokudaime Hokage, quien ahora, tenía múltiples vendajes por todo su cuerpo; se encontraba en una reunión con Homura y Koharu, quienes seguían vivos, después de todo.

—Lord Hokage—dijo Homura—No entendemos como lo logro. Pero, aun así, destruyo una gran parte de Konoha y mato a varios de nuestros Ambus.

—Escúchame atentamente, Homura. Quiero que los pongas a todos en el libro Bingo. Que diga que son de clase SS. Nadie de Konoha deberá de acercarse a ellos—dijo Sasuke.

—Pero, lord Hokage —dijo Koharu, para luego preguntar— ¿Usted entiende que si no los atacamos, el Uzumaki podría intentar vengarse de nosotros?

— ¿Qué es más importante, Koharu? —Pregunto Sasuke— ¿La supervivencia de Konoha o tu estúpida vida? Si lo atacamos él destruirá Konoha; pero, si nos quedamos al margen él solo los matara a ustedes 2 y Konoha sobrevivirá. Piensa en Konoha, Baka.

— ¿¡Que!? —exclamo Homura entre aterrado y furioso— ¿¡De que estas hablando!?

—Estoy hablando. De que, lograre que Konoha sobreviva, solo entregándolos a ustedes 2. Sera un pacto de no agresión entre nosotros y ellos—dijo Sasuke impasible.

—Hola, Sasuke-Kun—dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro, de piel blanca, que vestía con un Kimono masculino negro—Veo que las cosas no están saliendo tal y como lo habían planeado el consejo.

—Espero que seas un buen maestro, Orochimaru. Porque planeo matar a Naruto e Itachi—dijo Sasuke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto dormía, se le apareció Mayu en sueños y le dijo

—_Del Edengan, descienden los 3 Dojutsu. Puedes hacer que el Edengan cambie su forma física a cualquier otra, incluso a un Sharingan ordinario. _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las afueras de Konoha, se podía ver a 2 personas vistiendo túnicas negras, con nubes rojas y sombreros de paja.

—Según parece… alguien se adelantó a la destrucción de Konoha—dijo una de las personas— ¿No extrañas tu antigua aldea?

—No. En lo absoluto… pero es muy extraño, ver una Konoha en ruinas, casi y siento pesar por la aldea—dijo la otra persona, mostrando su Sharingan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Han pasado 2 meses, desde que la mayoría de los novatos, sus padres y casi todos los Senseis se habían convertido en renegados.

En el paso de esos 2 meses, se enfrentaron en repetidas ocasiones a los miembros de Akatsuki.

Naruto consiguió quitarle su máscara blanca con marcas negras a Tobi. Quien abandono a sus compañeros cuando su máscara cayó al suelo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(3 meses después)

Naruto, Runato, Ino, Kakashi y Kushina se estaban alistando para volver a Konoha. Decidieron hacer una parodia un tanto enfermiza de Akatsuki, a quienes ya se habían enfrentado.

Vestían capas blancas con triángulos de lados curvos y una base curva. (**El símbolo de Assassins Creed**)

Naruto tenía la máscara blanca con marcas negras de Tobi, el único ojo de la máscara, dejaba ver el Edengan.

Al infiltrarse en Konoha, se encontraron con que había Shinobis del sonido en Konoha. Kakashi y Kushina, se fueron encargando de los Shinobis de Otogakure que estaban haciendo guardia.

Naruto consiguió infiltrarse en la mansión del Hokage. La mansión se veía mucho más grande y hasta cierto punto, siniestra.

—Runato—dijo Kushina— ¿Sabes si tú hermana, está en posición?

—Déjame ver—dijo Runato, mientras hacía sellos, luego comenzó a hablarle al aire en voz baja— _¿Estas en posición, Naoko-chan? _

—_Si_—se escuchó decir a una voz fantasmal.

—Vamos—dijo Runato.

Naoko comenzó a hacer sellos—Suiton —la mansión del Hokage se fue despedazando por la presión del agua, al igual que una gran parte de Konoha. Luego, se tele transporto hasta donde estaban: Su abuela, su hermano, su tía y su Sensei.

Una vez reunidos, todos volvieron a Uzushio. Dejarían que Naruto ajustara sus cuentas con Sasuke.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entro en la mansión del Hokage, ahora despedazada. Encargarse de los Ambus y los Shinobis de Oto gracias a la Yamato fue la parte fácil. Lo difícil, fue dar con Sasuke.

El último Uchiha, pudo activar su sello de maldición para defenderse cuando la mansión se venía abajo y salir de allí.

Al salir de entre los escombros de la mansión. Se encontró con un hombre de cabello rubio, que vestía con una túnica blanca y que tenía una máscara blanca, en el único ojo de la máscara, se podía ver un ojo azul.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Sasuke, mientras sacaba su Katana — ¿Por qué atacas la aldea?

—Solo digamos, que es un ajuste de cuentas, con tu aldea—dijo el Hombre.

Sasuke le lanzo un Kunai, pero el Kunai, atravesó al rubio, como si no estuviera allí. Rápidamente, el joven Hokage, uso el Kamui para desaparecer. Llego al distrito Uchiha, segundos después, allí mismo apareció el hombre.

—No le dejare escapar, Hokage-Sama—dijo el Hombre.

—_Cualquiera que sea su motivo, no es un hombre ordinario_—pensó Sasuke— _¡Mangekyou Sharingan!_ _—_Sus ojos se volvieron negros con un hexagrama rojo.

— ¡Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno! —su Mangekyou adquirió el diseño de Madara Uchiha. Sasuke se quedó congelado en su puesto, conocía a la perfección la historia de Madara, incluso en el templo del distrito Uchiha, había un altar con el diseño del Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno de Madara. Pero eso no era posible, Madara debería de estar muerto y aun así, ante él habían alguien con el Mangekyou de Madara—Raiton: Asesinato Electromagnético—el desconocido corrió hacia Sasuke, firmando su sentencia de muerte.


	3. La Hermandad

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los únicos que nos pertenecen son:**

***Kimiko: La diosa de la sabiduría**

***Runato: hijo de Naruto e Ino, que viene del futuro para ayudar a sus padres y a Konoha (Principalmente viene para turistear)**

***Naoko: hermanastra de Runato. La hija de Naruto y Ritsuko. También viene para ayudar. Pero más que nada, para recordarle a su hermano que es un idiota. **

El desconocido corrió hacia Sasuke firmando su sentencia de muerte. Cuando estaba a punto de darle, una explosión mando al hombre varios metros atrás.

El hombre vio por el ojo de la máscara. Como Tobi sostenía al Uchiha y como lo adsorbía con el Kamui.

—Así que… aun tienes mi mascara. Jamás me hubiera esperado que planearas matar a Sasuke… Uzumaki Naruto—dijo el hombre.

—Entonces… escóndete. Tendrás que esconderte muy bien idiota—dijo Naruto mientras activaba su Edengan. Dejando a Tobi sin habla—Porque cuando te encuentre. Ni siquiera tu Jutsu de intangibilidad te salvara de mí. Me encargare de que jamás completes tu plan ojo de luna—Tobi no dijo nada, se dejó adsorber por el Kamui, Naruto sonrió por debajo de su máscara, hiso contacto visual con un casi desaparecido Tobi y susurro—_Amaterasu—_Se escuchó un grito escalofriante cuando las llamas alcanzaron a Tobi en su propia dimensión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse. Pero sus risas cesaron cuando se vio rodeado por Shinobis Ambus.

—Ho… ¡Niños! ¿Podrían ayudarme con esto? —canturreo graciosamente el rubio. Mientras que sacaba sus garras y en compañía de Runato y Naoko; despedazaban a los Ambus antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera mover un musculo.

Runato tenía su inseparable Shirasaya (Katana sin guardamanos) que cortaba a sus enemigos como si fueran mantequilla; Naoko usaba sus garras que dejaban una estela negra al cortar a sus enemigos.

Pronto no quedaban más Ambus rodeándolos.

Los Shinobis de Otogakure intentaron huir, pero los Shinobis de Konoha los asesinaron.

Los Aldeanos y Shinobis le informaron a Tsunade, sobre lo que había pasado en la última semana en Konoha.

En una decisión unánime de los líderes de los clanes principales (Los padres de los 9 novatos). Se decidió que Naruto fuera el nuevo Hokage.

Pero, aun así. Para gran sorpresa de todos. Naruto dijo que lo mejor sería crear una asamblea de clanes. Los novatos se volverían representantes de sus clanes. Naruto sería el líder de la asamblea. Puesto que era el representante de 2 de los clanes más importantes: Uzumaki y Namikaze.

La nueva administración de la aldea se hiso llamar: La Hermandad.

La nueva vida en la aldea era ideal y había una gran seguridad. Tanto así, que ni Orochimaru, ni Akatsuki parecían dispuestos a ir tras Kyubi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Shikamaru discutían desde hace varias horas.

—Sabemos… donde se encuentra Akatsuki, si no los atacamos y les dejamos una advertencia… les estaremos dando al mundo y a los Jinchurikis en bandeja de plata—dijo el rubio— ¿Entiendes eso Shikamaru?

—Todos los miembros de Akatsuki son Shinobis Rango S. No podemos sacrificar a nuestros Shinobis para darles cacería a ellos… ¿Eso lo entiendes? —Le pregunto Shikamaru—Además…hemos mejorado la seguridad de la aldea; por no mencionar que le diste un gran susto a ese tal Tobi al mostrarle el Edengan. Ahora mismo… debe de estarse preguntando cómo es posible y no seguirá avanzando en su plan de conquistar el mundo, hasta encontrar la razón del porque posees el Edengan.

—Es verdad…—dijo Naruto— pero aun así…

— ¡NARUTO! —se escuchó el grito de cierta rubia.

—No entiendo cómo es que sigues con ella—dijo Shikamaru—Es muy problemática.

—Al fin te encuentro—dijo Ino entrando en la oficina donde discutían el Nara y el Uzumaki.

—Hola Princesa ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto el rubio. La Yamanaka le tomo por el cuello de la camiseta y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Uzumaki y la Yamanaka, llegaron a la Mansión Namikaze

—Lamento haberte traído así, mi amor, pero tenemos un problemita—dijo Ino.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto el Uzumaki.

Recuerdo (Narra Ino)

_Runato y Naoko, me estaban ayudando en la Floristería. A Naoko se le cayeron unas flores y olio el polen de dichas flores._

_Esas flores despiertan un afrodisiaco y… el resto ya te lo imaginas._

Fin del Recuerdo

Naruto, Ino y Ritsuko… se aproximaron a la habitación de los hermanos Uzumaki. Al mirar dentro, encontraron a Runato con una pantaloneta y a Naoko pintando el pecho y abdomen de su hermano con unas temperas.

— ¿No habías dicho que era un afrodisiaco? —pregunto Naruto, mientras volvía al primer piso—No me parece que vayamos a ser abuelos pronto.

—Dije que las flores DESPIERTAN un afrodisiaco, no dije que estuvieran cometiendo Incesto—dijo Ino, mientras entraba en la cocina para ayudar a Kushina a terminar de preparar el almuerzo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Runato, Naoko—dijo Nagato— ¿Sus padres no estarán preocupados de que no estén… en su propio presente? —Ambos rubios negaron con la cabeza. Naoko tomo la palabra.

—Ellos no se preocupan por 2 cosas: 1. Porque ellos enviaron a Runato-Nisan, para ayudar y 2. Porque podemos cuidarnos solos. No por nada soy la princesa del Makai e hija del último Rey Demoniaco —dijo Naoko sonriendo.

Esto los dejo a todos con más preguntas que respuestas. Pero entonces Naruto comenzó a recordar

**Recuerdo**

_(…) —Hola, hija—dijo una voz femenina. Ante Naruto y Ritsuko._

— _¡¿Mamá?! —pregunto Ritsuko._

_Cabello negro, sus ojos eran una fusión del Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Vestía un Kimono azul._

—_Hija, he visto el gran amor que se tienen, tú y Naruto—dijo Mayu. Ritsuko y Naruto estaban sonrojados—Es por eso mismo, que he enviado a Kimiko. Pero, además. Naruto—dijo Mayu tomando la mano de Naruto—Ritsuko— La mujer entre lazo las manos del Jinchuriki y de su hija—Tienen mi bendición (…)_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Muy bien—dijo Naruto, mientras comenzaba a comer—No preguntare… solo porque ya me está doliendo la cabeza; y ya recordé algo importante—luego de otra cucharada de Ramen, volvió a hablar—Lo que en verdad me preocupa… es ¿Cómo se supone que detendremos a Akatsuki?

—Creo que antes que nada—dijo Kushina—Deben de detener a Orochimaru. Luego, deben de encontrar al tal Tobi—todos asintieron.

—Creo que Ritsuko podría ayudarme a encontrar a Orochimaru—dijo Naruto—Solo necesito el contrato de los Kitsunes para…

—Otosan—dijo Naoko—Cuando mi abuela les dio su bendición también te dio el contrato de invocación. Solo pregúntale a mi madre como invocarlos—Ritsuko apareció al lado de Naruto, lo beso y le dijo algo al oído que hiso que el rubio se sonrojara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto convoco a la Hermandad.

—Antes de ir por Akatsuki. Tenemos que detener a Orochimaru—dijo Naruto—Puedo invocar a los Kitsunes del contrato de Kyubi y podremos dar con el paradero de Orochimaru. Si le damos un ataque destructivo y definitivo a esa jodida serpiente, podría ser una advertencia también para Akatsuki.

Todos apoyaron la decisión de atacar a Orochimaru.

Naruto se mordió el dedo y una gran cantidad de Zorros aparecieron y se desplegaron hacia los 4 países restantes.

Los zorros dieron con Orochimaru en menos de 24 horas y usando el ataque Bijudama, de forma repetitiva pudieron destruir la base de Orochimaru y aplastar a la serpiente bajo los escombros de la base misma.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Pude curar tus heridas—dijo una voz desconocida a Sasuke. Quien tenía múltiples vendajes por todo su cuerpo, Sasuke consiguió sentarse. Era Tobi—Me temo que… ese tipo, sea quien sea es muy poderoso; Intenta no esforzarte. Te he traído para contarte algo… es sobre Uchiha Itachi; que descortés soy… no te dije mi nombre. Al igual que tú, soy un sobreviviente del clan Uchiha—retiro un poco su máscara para dejar ver su Sharingan—Y el único que sabe, la verdad sobre Uchiha Itachi—el Sharingan de Sasuke reacciono al encontrarse con el del desconocido, incendiando al hombre enmascarado en las llamas del Amaterasu.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó Sasuke.

—Es típico de Itachi… te sorprende todo el tiempo—dijo el desconocido—Para matarme, él puso una tecnica dentro de ti… para evitar que yo me acercara a ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero que desearía Itachi evitando que te me acerques? ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Sasuke sin descanso al desconocido.

—Crees que sabes mucho sobre tu hermano—dijo el desconocido—Y sin embargo… no sabes nada realmente.

— ¡Si sigues diciendo esta basura te matare! —le amenazo Sasuke.

—Esa noche… Itachi te conto sobre su cómplice ¿No es verdad? —Pregunto el desconocido—Yo soy ese Uchiha Madara. Se todo lo que hay que saberse sobre Itachi. Los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre él. Eran Danzo y Hiruzen. Junto a Homura y Koharu; Pero… para contarte la historia completa sobre Itachi. Tengo que hablarte sobre la fundación de Konoha.

—Entonces… habla—dijo Sasuke.

Recuerdo (Narra Tobi)

_En aquel entonces, el mundo estaba en una guerra constante. Los países hacían guerra por poder y territorio. Los Shinobis no eran más que clanes actuando como milicias armadas. 2 de ellos eran sumamente poderosos: Los Uchiha portadores del Sharingan y los Senju portadores del Mokuton; yo nací con un chacra muy poderoso, mate a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano solo para hacerme incluso más poderoso; me convertí en el líder del clan Uchiha. Termine luchando contra el líder del clan Senju. Pelear contra Hashirama, el líder de los Senju; era inevitable._

_Los Senju pidieron una tregua y los Uchiha accedieron. Fundando así Konoha. Pero yo fui el único que se opuso a la tregua ¿Dónde estaba el odio el odio que nos teníamos? ¿Por qué se había sacrificado entonces mi hermano? Al final, como su líder acepte. _

_Nos aliamos con el País del Fuego y fundamos Konoha. Los otros países siguieron nuestro sistema. Había paz._

_Hasta que apareció la disputa sobre: ¿Quién sería el 1° Hokage? _

_Hashirama y yo combatimos en el valle del fin. _

_Hashirama creyó que me había derrotado, pero simplemente quede mal herido y me oculte._

_El ataque del Kyubi fue la cúspide del odio entre Konoha y los Uchiha. Solo el Sharingan podría controlar a un Biju. Los Uchiha fueron puestos en cuarentena._

_Entre los Uchiha nació un espía a Konoha y un traidor al clan. Uchiha Itachi. _

Fin del Recuerdo


	4. Contrataque

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los únicos que nos pertenecen son 3: **

***Runato: Hijo de Naruto e Ino.**

***Naoko: Hija de Naruto y Ritsuko.**

***Kimiko: Diosa de la Sabiduría.**

Sasuke. Se encontraba pensativo. Después de la historia contada por el supuesto Madara Uchiha. Ninguno de los 2 siguió hablando luego de eso.

Sasuke se acostó en su cama, sus pensamientos arremolinándose. Mientras pensaba en todo: Konoha, Itachi, los Uchiha, los Senju, Madara, Naruto, etc.

En eso, una sombra apareció y corto la luz de la luna. Sasuke vio a una criatura vestida con una capa de Akatsuki, una mitad de su rostro era blanca y la otra negra.

—No te asustes… Uchiha Sasuke—dijo la criatura—Mi nombre es Zetsu, soy un miembro de Akatsuki y sirviente de Madara.

—Al fin llegaste… Zetsu ¿Qué tienes para mí? —pregunto Madara.

—Efectivamente, Uzumaki Naruto; posee el Edengan, pero también parece poseer sus ojos… Madara-Sama—dijo Zetsu—Uzumaki Naruto, es invencible. Si enviamos a nuestras tropas… solo lograremos que ellos sean asesinados por él —Esto preocupo a "Madara" Zetsu repitió sus palabras— Uzumaki Naruto, es invencible.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru, ya no podía soportar más la presión de su cuerpo. Sentía como sus músculos se contraían. No podría soportarlo mucho más.

El Hebi Sanín, lanzo un alarido de dolor.

— ¡Kabuto!—grito el hombre, presa del dolor más agobiante que jamás habría sentido. El peli plata, llego corriendo, antes de poder hablar, Orochimaru le dio su orden—Tráeme… tráeme… a la nieta del Tsuchikage. Su elemento Yoton, será lo necesario... Ahora que no tengo el Sharingan.

—A la orden… Orochimaru-Sama—dijo Kabuto haciendo una venia y desapareciendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La joven azabache respiraba cansada. Su enemigo estaba muy por encima de su nivel.

El hombre de cabello plateado camino hacia la nieta del Tsuchikage, con intención de llevársela a Orochimaru. Comenzó a formar sellos, para dejarla inconsciente, pero antes de poder tocarla, un gran número de flechas salieron disparadas hacia él.

Por lo que tuvo que esquivarlas y alejarse de su víctima. Al enfocar la vista, se sorprendió de ver al Uzumaki, ante él.

—Kukuku, volvemos a vernos… Naruto-Kun—dijo Kabuto.

—Hola… Kabuto. Supongo que… por el hecho de no haber podido ponerle las manos encima a Sasuke, Orochimaru te envió por la nieta del Tsuchikage—dijo Naruto.

—Ciertamente—dijo Kabuto para luego atacar al rubio con Taijutsu, en puntos específicos. Gracias al Rinnegan, que permanecía oculto tras unos ojos "normales". Naruto podía frenar los golpes de Taijutsu de Kabuto, haciendo quedar muy sorprendido.

Kabuto comenzó a desesperarse y aumento la velocidad de sus ataques, buscando acertar en el rubio… pero Naruto veía sus ataques en cámara lenta, gracias al Rinnegan e inutilizaba todos sus ataques.

—Kage Bushin—dijo Naruto. Un clon de sombras se posó a espaldas de Kabuto, lo tumbo en el suelo y lo puso a merced del original, que comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos.

—Nada de lo que intentes surtirá efecto Uzu… Uzumaki—Kabuto, vio como el cuerpo de Naruto se desplomaba en el suelo y de su boca surgía un zorro rubio— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pretendes con una tecnica similar al ritual de cambio de cuerpos de Orochimaru-Sama?

—Planeo… darte mi propio sello de maldición… Kabuto—dijo el Kitsune, mientras abría la boca y mordía a Kabuto en el hombro izquierdo. Cuando el Zorro se disipo, en el cuello de Kabuto quedo un sello con la forma de un espiral. Naruto se puso de pie, miro a Kabuto quien comenzó a contraerse en el suelo. Debido al dolor y a un repentino escalofrió que le entro—El Uzu no Juin. Terminará su proceso. Se extenderá por tu cuerpo y cuando eso ocurra. Solo podrás pensar en cumplir mis órdenes... Kabuto.

—Eres… eres un mal…—dijo Kabuto, pero el dolor de la marca del Uzumaki fue mayor—Tengo… tengo que volver con Orochimaru-Sama—dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse del Uzumaki, tambaleante… luego de recibir la marca.

—Dai Rasenringu—exclamo el Uzumaki mientras creaba un Rasengan negro, con unos anillos blancos que comenzaban a girar—Kabuto—le llamo el Uzumaki, Kabuto miro al rubio—Mientras más rápido caigas inconsciente… más rápido dejaras de sentir dolor—Naruto lanzo la tecnica hacia el peli plateado.

Una mano salió, de la boca de Kabuto y luego salió él mismo, dejando su piel en el suelo. Pero eso solo acelero el proceso de la marca de maldición que le había puesto Naruto al peli plateado, quien cayó al suelo y grito de dolor.

—Solo serán algunas horas—dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras volvía Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto pudo volver a la base con su señor Orochimaru.

—Oro… Orochimaru-Sama—dijo Kabuto, apoyándose en la puerta, su otra mano en la marca de maldición—Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… sabe Fuinjutsu y me coloco una marca de maldición... AAAHHH—Su piel adquirió marcas de remolinos y cayó al suelo desmayado. Orochimaru se puso de pie como pudo y recostó a su sirviente en un sofá. Luego él volvió a su cama.

— _¿Uzumaki Naruto, sabe sobre sellos? _—Pensó Orochimaru— _¿Este sello será como mi marca de maldición? ¿Pondrá a Kabuto a su servicio?_

**::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto ayudo a la nieta del Tsuchikage a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Naruto.

—S… Sí, estoy bien—dijo la joven—gracias por ayudarme ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Uzumaki Naruto—dijo el rubio.

—Yo soy Kurotsuchi—dijo la pelinegra.

Naruto ayudo a Kurotsuchi, a llegar a Iwagakure. Pero al instante, fue reconocido, como su padre, todos los que lo veían decían en voz baja, el nombre de su padre.

—_Es el Yondaime Hokage_—susurraban unos.

—_Es Namikaze Minato_—susurraban algunos.

—_Es el rayo amarillo de Konoha_—susurraban otros.

Naruto entendió, que estaría en problemas, si no se movía rápido.

Agarró a Kurotsuchi por el hombro y ambos se tele transportaron hasta la mansión del Tsuchikage.

El Tsuchikage Onoki era un hombre de edad avanzada. Al ver el legendario Hiraishin no Jutsu, solo dio una orden.

—Ambus—dijo el Tsuchikage.

Miles de Ambus llenaron repentinamente el despacho del Tsuchikage y rodearon a Naruto y a Kurotsuchi.

—Ojisan, detente—pidió Kurotsuchi intentando abogar a favor del rubio.

—Mátenlo—ordeno el Tsuchikage.

Los Ambus se fueron sobre Naruto. Naruto junto sus antebrazos y el sello brillo.

—Katana Yamato—la Katana de funda blanca apareció en sus manos y con algunos movimientos simples, acabó con todos los Ambus en cuestión de segundos—La Katana Yamato… la Katana más veloz: Tanto del mundo humano… como del demoniaco.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos has hecho? —pregunto el Tsuchikage sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer el joven rubio.

—Usted me ataco—respondió Naruto, mientras que la Yamato desaparecía—Yo solo me defendí… No estoy aquí para pelear. Lord Tsuchikage. Solo he venido como escolta de su nieta… Deben de vigilarla muy bien. Orochimaru desea apoderarse del cuerpo de Kurotsuchi.

— ¿¡Que has dicho!? —pregunto el viejo Kage.

—Orochimaru, desea el cuerpo de su hija, como su siguiente contenedor—repitió Naruto calmado. Naruto se preparaba para salir de la oficina del Tsuchikage, se dio la vuelta y dijo—Pero no será muy difícil para nosotros, dar con Orochimaru. Uno de sus más allegados secuaces… está bajo mi control.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina tenía un gran instinto maternal. Cuando Naruto volvió de "su salida" como él la llamo, ella presentía que él había hecho algo malo.

Kushina, con ayuda de Ino. Entro en la mente de Naruto. Encontraron, un gran valle con nieve. Al fondo un castillo.

—Esto no me lo esperaba—dijo Ino sorprendida por la proyección de la mente de su novio. Kushina la miro, pero no dijo nada.

Ambas caminaron hasta el castillo y entraron. Al hallarse una vez dentro, se encontraron con Ritsuko y Naruto sentados a la mesa. Hablando sobre algo que Kushina e Ino no le pudieron escuchar claramente.

Cuando ambas se acercaron, Naruto les miro por un rato, luego se volvió hacia Ritsuko y le dijo.

—Y esa es mi teoría ¿Tu que dices? —pregunto el rubio a la Kitsune.

—No es tan loca, si se le piensa un poco—dijo Ritsuko—Debemos de tener mucho cuidado—sonrió la Kitsune mientras bebía una copa de vino.

—Si el "Plan Ojo de Luna" involucra a Mary y a tus hermanas… entonces tendré que pararle los pies a Akatsuki por mí mismo—dijo el rubio decidido.

—Debemos de descubrir… antes que nada, donde está mi madre—dijo Ritsuko. Naruto asintió —Enviare a una Jauría para que busquen en los 5 países ¿Te parece?

—Hazlo, me reuniré con La Hermandad, para saber cuándo y cómo contratacar a Orochimaru y Akatsuki—dijo Naruto, quien paso de largo, sin voltear a mirar a su madre o a Ino.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto comenzó a toser, Orochimaru le escucho y fue a verlo, al entrar en la habitación del peliblanco. Le encontró vomitando sangre.

—Kabuto—le llamo Orochimaru preocupado, poniéndose al lado de su discípulo.

—No… *tos* no se preocupe… *tos* por mi… Orochimaru-Sama—dijo mientras volvía a acostarse—Usted también… *tos*… necesita descansar —La marca volvió a manifestarse, ahora… dándole la apariencia de una serpiente de Gabón (piel color crema con unos cuadrados de color café)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Kabuto_— dijo Naruto al aire—_Sé que puedes escucharme… mata a Orochimaru… luego… ve a las ruinas de Uzushio—_Naruto se reunió con La Hermandad—Como todos saben… Tobi… planea usar a los 9 Bijus… para invocar al Jubi. Propongo, contra atacar a Akatsuki—Todos asintieron—La base de Akatsuki… está en la Aldea Oculta entre la lluvia. Pero… El Gedo Mazo, se encuentra en la Montaña Cementerio.

Shikamaru alzo la mano para pedir la palabra.

—Entonces… Que un equipo Jounin y Ambu. Se infiltren en la aldea de la lluvia… luego nos haremos cargo de Orochimaru—dijo Shikamaru.

Se escogieron a los mejores Ambus y Jounin. Naruto fue con ellos, para buscar la base de Akatsuki.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aldea de la lluvia. Cerca de la base de Akatsuki.

—Aquí Kakashi—dijo el Ninja Copia por un comunicador—tengo contacto visual con la base y algunos de sus miembros.

—Aquí Naoko—dijo la joven—Creo que podemos usar un Genjutsu para hacerles ver como enemigos.

—No es mala idea hija, hazlo—dijo Naruto.

Naoko, lanzo un Genjutsu, que les hiso verse como enemigos. Acabándose los unos a los otros.

—**Edengan**—susurro Naruto, usando algo parecido a un desdoblamiento astral. Se infiltro en la base y contabilizo a sus miembros, luego salió y volvió a su cuerpo—Hay 6 dentro, Sasuke está con ellos.

Cuando estaban decidiendo como atacar, Kabuto apareció.

—Orochimaru está muerto; Naruto-Sama—dijo Kabuto.

—Naruto ¿Por qué te llama con el sufijo Sama? —pregunto Nagato.

—Tiene que hacerlo… la marca que le puse, le da esa apariencia y lo pone bajo mi control—dijo Naruto, luego volteo a ver a Kabuto y le dijo—Busca a Tobi y retenlo.

—A la orden, Naruto-Sama—dijo Kabuto, mientras se dirigía corriendo a la base de Akatsuki.

—Vamos—dijo Shikamaru.

Todos entraron a la base de Akatsuki. Los miembros de Akatsuki se batieron a duelo con los de Konoha.

Poco a poco los miembros de Akatsuki fueron muriendo. Era sorprendente la velocidad con la cual los mayores criminales del mundo Shinobi estaban siendo masacrados.

Naruto alcanzo a ver a Itachi y a Tobi, que trataban de Huir.

Kabuto retuvo a Tobi con unos hilos, mientras que Tobi forcejeara por soltase, solo conseguiría hacerse más daño. Su Jutsu de intangibilidad no le serviría de nada, mientras que no pudiera concentrarse.

Itachi se lanzó sobre Naruto, usando un Kunai, pero Naruto junto sus brazos y saco la Katana Yamato, haciéndole frente al Uchiha.

—Edengan, Tsukuyomi—dijo Naruto, entrando en la mente del Uchiha y torturándolo. Lo que para Naruto fueron 14 segundos, para Itachi fueron 40 años, siendo torturado sin piedad.

Naruto lo soltó y el Uchiha se suicidó.

Tobi comenzaba a huir, hundiéndose en el suelo siendo el último sobreviviente de Akatsuki. Naruto volvió a activar su Edengan incendiando por segunda vez al Uchiha en las llamas del Amaterasu. Luego, junto sus brazos, quemándolo aún más. El Uchiha no pudo más, sus ropas se consumieron y su máscara cayó al suelo, dejando a Kakashi sin habla.

— ¿¡Obito!? —grito el Ninja Copia.

El malherido sonrió y desapareció en el aire.


End file.
